Perawat Haruno
by k1ller
Summary: Saat ditanya mengapa perawat haruno tidak mengambil cuti hamil, perawat haruno menjawab, "Ah, tidak perlu. Toh aku akan ke rumah sakit juga, jika akan melahirkan. Dan lagi, jika aku dirumah sendirian, akan sulit untuk pergi kerumah sakit." Cukup masuk akal. Tapi, semua orang beranggapan lain.


Perawat Haruno

.

Naruto dkk punya Om Kishi.

.

awas gaje, aneh, gila, sarap, ngawur, dll.

.

a..sudahlah..

.

selamat membaca coretan absurd saya..

.

.

Dokter uchiha itu tampan. Dan semua orang dirumah sakit tahu tentang itu. dokter uchiha itu dingin. Dan semua orang tahu tentang itu. dokter uchiha itu hanya ramah pada pasien-pasiennya. Dan semua orang tahu itu. dokter uchiha itu sudah menikah. Dan semua orang baru mengetahuinya beberapa minggu yang lalu. Saat dokter tampan itu, membawa serta seorang anak kecil yang mirip dengannya. Awalnya semua orang mengira anak kecil itu hanya keponakan atau sebagainya. Sampai dokter namikaze menemuinya dan mengatakan, "Hai Uchiha kecil, kamu ikut ayah kerumah sakit.." oh, sial. Semua orang berpikir dokter uchiha itu, masih lajang. Tapi nyatanya, bukan hanya sudah menikah, dokter uchiha juga sudah punya anak. Double sial.

.

Perawat haruno itu cantik. Perawat haruno baru dipindahkan ke lantai 3, tempat dokter uchiha, dokter namikaze, dokter haruno—suaminya, dan beberapa dokter lain bertugas. Perawat haruno sedang hamil saat dipindahkan, dan sepertinya perawat haruno akan segera melahirkan. Saat ditanya mengapa perawat haruno tidak mengambil cuti hamil, perawat haruno menjawab, "Ah, tidak perlu. Toh aku akan ke rumah sakit juga, jika akan melahirkan. Dan lagi, jika aku dirumah sendirian, akan sulit untuk pergi kerumah sakit." Cukup masuk akal. Tapi, semua orang beranggapan lain. Perawat haruno yang sejak kepindahannya, telah dijadikan asisten pribadi dokter uchiha, membuat semua orang berpikir, jika perwat haruno mempunyai affair dg si dokter tampan. Asisten-asisten pribadi dokter uchiha yang sebelumnya, selalu diminta keluar dari ruangannya, dan baru di perintah untuk masuk, jika memang sedang ada pasien. Tapi, perawat haruno, sangat jarang keluar dari ruangan dokter uchiha. Ada atau tidak ada pasien, perawat haruno selalu berada dalam ruangan dokter uchiha.

.

Anak dokter uchiha, si uchiha kecil itu, tidak mau didekati orang baru. Si uchiha kecil hanya mau bersama ayahnya, dan dokter namikaze. Tapi anhenya, sejak ada perawat haruno, si uchiha kecil juga ikut menempel pada perawat haruno. Padahal perawat haruno adalah orang baru disana. Si uchiha kecil bahkan tidak pernah mau menoleh, jika perawat lain memanggilnya, tapi jika itu perawat haruno, si uchiha kecil akan tersenyum lebar, dan berlari memeluk kaki perawat haruno. Sudah seberapa dekat hubungan mereka. Semua orang sama sekali tidak bisa mengukurnya.

.

Suatu hari, dokter uchiha tetap tinggal dirumah sakit, walaupun jam kerjanya sudah habis. Dokter uchiha tetap diruangannya bersama dg dokter hyuga-yang menggantikannya sesudah jam kerjanya habis. Sedang si uchiha kecil pergi entah kemana bersama dokter namikaze. Perawat haruno, berada diruangan suaminya. Untuk sesaat keadaan terasa normal, karena semua orang berpikir, perawat haruno berada ditepat yang benar—kali ini. Sampai kemudian, perawat haruno keluar dari ruangan suaminya. Perawat haruno, berjalan ke ruang ICU, lalu beberapa saat kemudian berjalan keluar sambil berbincang riang dg perawat hyuga, istri dokter hyuga. Sampai di pintu ICU, perawat hyuga masuk kembali keruang ICU, sedang perawat haruno berjalan ke ruangan dokter uchiha. Tapi, diluar dugaan, perawat haruno tidak masuk keruangan itu. perawat haruno hanya berdiri diluar pintu, sedang dokter uchiha tetap didalam ruangan. Mereka membincangkan sesuatu-yang-entah-apa selama beberapa saat, sampai kemudian perawat haruno berbalik pergi dan dokter uchiha berbalik kemballi dalam ruangannya. Perawat haruno membawa langkahnya menuju ruangan dokter namikaze, mengetuk pintu dua kali, kemudian masuk begitu saja. Entah apa yang terjadi didalam sana, yang semua orang tahu, si uchiha kecil membanting pintu ruangan dokter namikaze, kemudian berlari keluar memanggil perawat lain yang kebetulan berkumpul didepan ruang LAB. Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya, dokter namikaze berjalan cepat keluar ruangan, dg perawat haruno digendongannya. Semua orang tentu terkejut. Si uchiha kecil berlari kembali keruangan dokter namikaze. Si uchiha kecil menangis keras. Perawat lain—mendorong brankar-bergegas menghampiri dokter namikaze, setelah sebelumnya diteriaki oleh si uchiha kecil.

Setelah meletakkan perawat haruno keatas brankar, dokter namikaze meminta para perawat untuk mendorongnya ke ruang bersalin. Oh, rupanya perawat haruno akan melahirkan. Tapi, perawat haruno justru mencengkram lengan jas dokter, milik dokter namikaze. Perawat haruno menolak pergi, tanpa suaminya. Maka perawat lain menginterupsi, dan mengatakan, "Akan saya panggilkan dokter haruno." Dokter namikaze tersenyum, dan mengatakan, "ah, kau benar. Aku sampai lupa memanggil sasori." Perawat lain itupun berlari keruangan dokter sasori. Sementara si uchiha kecil masih menangis memeluk kaki dokter namikaze. Dokter namikaze lalu berlutut di hadapan si uchiha kecil yang menangis tersedu-sedu. "Sarada-chan, sekarang kamu harus memanggil ayahmu, oke?", kata dokter namikaze, sambil mengusap air mata dipipi si uchiha kecil. Si uchiha kecil segera berlari ke ruangan ayahnya. Perawat yang tersisa menanyakan tentang mengapa dokter uchiha, yang adalah seorang dokter anak, harus dipanggil, sementara bayi perawat haruno belum lahir. Dan sebelum dokter namikaze menjawabnya, dokter haruno datang dg tergesa-gesa, dokter haruno yang tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa cemasnya berteriak, "kenapa masih disini? Cepat bawa ke ruang bersalin!" para perawat bergegas mendorong brankar, tapi perawat haruno menolaknya. dia bilang tak mau pergi tanpa suaminya. Padahal semua orang tahu, dokter haruno ada disana, tapi perawat haruno tetap menolak. Dan sebelum perawat lain sempat mengatakan, "perawat haruno, suami anda ada disini." , dokter uchiha berlari bersama si Uchiha kecil digendongannya. "Sakura! kenapa masih disini?", teriak dokter uchiha. Dokter uchiha yang biasanya datar itu, kini panic bukan main, dan bahkan berteriak dikoridor rumah sakit. Perawat haruno mencengkram kemeja hitam yang dipakai dokter uchiha, "Aku tak mau pergi tanpa sasuke-kun." Perawat lain Nampak terkejut, tapi tidak dg tiga dokter+gadis kecil disana. Semua orang tahu , perawat haruno dekat dg dokter uchiha. Tapi semua orang terkejut, melihat perawat haruno menunjukkan kedekatanya dg dokter uchiiha, didepan suami dan sahabatnya. Dokter uchiha lalu menyerahkan si uchiha kecil pada dokter namikaze, "Sarada. Ikut paman naruto dulu. Ayah harus menemani bunda melahirkan adikmu." Si uchiha kecil segera memeluk leher dokter namikaze. "Ayo bawa dia!" seru dokter uchiha, berjalan disamping brankar yang membaawa perawat haruno, sambil menggenggam sebelah tangan perawat haruno. samar-samar terdengar suara dokter uchiha yang mengatakan sesuatu seperti, "sudah berapa lama" dan "kenapa tidak bilang" juga "keras kepala". semua orang yang melihat dan mendengar, mungkin hanya bisa membuka dan menutup mulutnya bagai ikan yang keluar dari air.

.

Tamat.

.

Gitu aja.

.

Sekian dan terimagaji.

.

Kritik dan saran diterima.

.

Tinggalkan jejak jika berkenan.


End file.
